sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DearlySkies/The 2nd Semi-Annual Steven Universe Fanon Wiki Gala
Gems and their Dates DearlySkies *Phantom Quartz - Masquerade Outfit **Stella (Garnetwins) *Coral - Masquerade/ Costume **ALONE - observing *Prasiolite - Masquerade Outfit **Black Orlov Diamond (Steven watcher) Steven watcher *Black Orlov Diamond **Prasiolite (DearlySkies) *Onyx **Jet (Agunachopace) Garnetwins *Stella **Phantom Quartz (DearlySkies) *Obsidian Hybrid **Tanzanite (Soulwarriorsexpert67) *Emerald **Andesine (Soulwarriorexpert67) Pokemonboy3000 *Cuprite **OPEN *Yellow Calcite **Violan (LiviTheTepig 2.0) *Ice **Rubellite (Goldensunsheba) *Lodestone **Zircon (Agunachopace) *Hogbomite **Shifter Topaz (Orange Diamond) *Blue Calcite **Cristallus Islandica (I-Ship-Stevidot) Goldensunsheba *Rubellite **Ice (Pokemonboy3000) *Ammolite **OPEN *Mahogany Pearl **Purple Pearl (Qwertyuiopscout123) *Golden Beryl **OPEN LiviTheTepig 2.0 *Onicolo **Orthoclase (Qwertyuiopscout123) *Allura **Ice Cream Opal (I-Ship-Stevidot) *Flower Stone **Chrysoberyl (I-Ship-Stevidot) *Corindon Hyalin **Copal (Regimango) *Kaolin **Powder Blue Pearl (SourP) *Violan **Yellow Calcite (Pokemonboy3000) Bkfootball *Aragonite **OPEN *Nephrite **OPEN *Sphalerite **OPEN Qwertyuiopscout123 *Indicolite **Wristband Ruby (SaltyPearl7152) *Purple Pearl **Mahogany Pearl (Goldensunsheba) *Orthoclase **Onicolo (LiviTheTepig 2.0) *Larimar **Tjehenet (Regimango) Regimango *Orlov Diamond **Frisky Sapphire (SourP) *Chrysoprase **OPEN *Copal **Corindon Hyalin (LiviTheTepig 2.0) *Tjehenet **Larimar (Qwertyuiopscout123) *Pounamu **Istovi (Steven watcher) I-Ship-Stevidot *Cristallus Islandica **Blue Calcite (Pokemonboy3000) *Chrysoberyl **Flower Stone (LiviTheTepig 2.0) *Ice Cream Opal **Allura (LiviTheTepig 2.0) *Blue Amber **Sterne (SourP) *Cave Pearl **Beryl (SaltyPearl7152) SourP *Frisky Sapphire **Orlov Diamond (Regimango) *Fire Opal **OPEN *Sterne **Blue Amber (I-Ship-Stevidot) *Powder Blue Pearl **Kaolin (LiviTheTepig 2.0) *Blue Zircon **Peruvian Blue Opal *Black Peridot SaltyPearl7152 *Blue Spinel **OPEN *Night Blue Pearl **BS if no other date is found. *Wristband Ruby **Indicolite (Qwertyuiopscout123) *Peridot **Green Pearl (Agunachopace) *Beryl **Cave Pearl (I-Ship-Stevidot) *Green Spinel **Rhyolite (Sunnygoldi) *Spider Quartz **OPEN Soulwarriorsexpert67 *Tanzanite **Obsidian Hybrid (Garnetwins) *Andesine **Emerald (Garnetwins) Agunachopace *Jet **Onyx (Steven watcher) *Green Pearl **Peridot (SaltyPearl7152) *Zircon **Lodestone (Pokemonboy3000) Sunnygoldi *Rhyolite **Green Spinel (SaltyPearl7152) Orange Diamond *Shifter Topaz **Hogbomite (Pokemonboy3000) *Puppet Master **OPEN *Void Diamond **OPEN MiamiLife *Lavendar Quartz **OPEN Topazelite *Peruvian Blue Opal **Blue Topaz (SourP) You turned around to see what had appeared in the corner of your eye. There stood a little gem of golden colours, about the size of a short dagger, she smiled at you. The longer you stared, you realized she was here to speak to you and was holding a dark blue, Velvet Ticket in her hand. Hello again, Steven Universe Fanon Wiki! I come with a huge announcement which I should have maybe done sooner! This event will (hopefully) span two to three days including an after party roleplay as done last time. It doesn't matter if your gem is Homeworld, Rebel, or anything else, all are welcome to join in! "Hello, gemsona! You have been invited to the Phantom Gala, set to commence on October 29th and end on October 31st, as of Earth time. Dates are a must. Please dress in your favourite Masquerade or Halloween outfit. RSVP's are being taken immediately and are to be sent in some form to the High Caste Communications Sector." On the ticket are the rules and guidelines. Rules and Guidelines *Dates are required! Try not to go with another you already know like the back of your hand. Groups are fine and are encouraged! *Okay, so, I decided that dates are not required but it is extremely highly encouraged that you still find a date! Like, wouldn't it be awkward to go to a Gala alone and you're the only one alone? **I decided this because I really want Coral to be there but I don't necessarily want her to be so focused on this other person that she doesn't enjoy just being surrounded by all these others. She's high maintenance and all. *Look presentable! Don't go in 100% casual attire unless your Halloween outfit allows such. Gala attire is also fine as this can also be a Masquerade. *Yes, your gemsona does have to be Approved in order to participate! *For RSVP, comment below with the Gem you'd like to participate with as well as your date if that has already been determined. And that's it! If anyone has any further questions, please comment below! Category:Blog posts